Kyu is a Puzzle Nerd
by An Average FanFictioner
Summary: Kyu proves her point that her puzzles will get anyone laid.


"Alright, grab your shit, we're going on a date, right now. Someone has to show you the ropes." A pink-headed fairy demanded. "I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it. Or not, I don't care."

Wow, how supportive of Kyu. Apparently, Kyu, the love fairy, has woken up a 21 year old guy in the middle of the night. She explained who she was and what does she do. She even asked him a few ridiculous questions about how many girls has he been on and his sex life. At first, the guy was confused, but he decided to see where this is going. He answered all her questions, and with that information, she decided to help him.

Kyu isn't going to wait for this guy and she won't seem to stop bothering him until he follows her. So he just leave his pajamas on, put on his sneakers, and following Kyu. He followed her and they arrived at some outdoor lounge. The guy was expecting they'd sit at a table and Kyu will instruct him on how to date, but this is taking a whole new level.

"Wait, what is this?" The guy asked in utter surprise. "I-I thought we were dating."

"We ARE dating… with puzzles!" Kyu stated with enthusiasm. "This is the date grid."

Kyu just projected out some sort of puzzle out of thin air and she explains a lot of details about what it does, such as it consists of pink hearts, bells, tear drops, a bunch of bubbles with one of four various icons in each bubble, and Kyu called them tokens. She did mention she is going to help this guy get with the ladies, but this is beyond uncanny for him.

"You mean to tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night to SOLVE A PUZZLE?!" the guy yelled.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kyu answered calmly. "Go ahead, give it a shot. Match those orange ones with the crescent shape in the middle of the grid."

The guy can't help but to groan in protest before he did what Kyu just instructed. He spotted the orange tokens, touched the middle one and dragged it to the middle space between the other tokens. The tokens turned into some magical aura and goes into Kyu.

"See? Easy!" Kyu said. "Oh, if you want to continue this on your own, I'll understand. It does take time to master all this."

"Look, girl. I really thought we're really going on a date, not solve some stupid puzzle." the guy said.

"It's not stupid! It's cool!" she protested. "You use the passion level to help boost your affection meter after you combine pink hearts. I mean, h-how is that not cool, I mean, c'mon!"

"I don't know, it's not." he states.

"Did I forget to mention solving this puzzle helps you get laid?" she asked.

"Laid? From solving puzzles?" he scoffs.

"Oh yes. You'll see. Just combine something else." she said. "Match those Sexuality tokens in the bottom of the grid. The red ones. You can move any token horizontally or vertically at any distance than just one spot to the other one next to it."

With that explanation, the guy does what Kyu instructed him to.

"Sweet." she commented. "Okay, what's next?"

This is a waste of time for the guy. He is sleepy and none of this is filling him with confidence. So he decided to leave.

"Um yeah… look, I'm going back home." he said.

"No way, dude! You're already one step ahead in getting girls!" she claims. "I spent years practicing this myself in my room and I'm the one helping you. Not to mention I'm offering you my help to get laid! I mean, I got laid myself from it solving these puzzles!"

"Have you ever even graduated high school?"

"Well no… shut up! Just finish the puzzle."

"Fine." he uttered. He didn't know what to do next, but from what he's seeing, the date grid is a mess with all those purple broken hearts, so he cleaned it up by just picking all broken hearts up and throwing them away in a nearby trashcan.

"Hey, dude! You can't do that!" Kyu said.

"You said to finish the puzzle." he replied.

"You can't clean out the purple hearts like that, that's cheating."

"I'm going to bed."

The guy has had enough. He left the outdoor lounge and makes his way back to his apartment. Kyu felt discouraged, but she says one last sentence out loud before he gets a chance to not hear her as he walks further.

"Ok, but don't cry to me when you see another guy with lots of girls hanging with him and it will happen by him listening to me." she says in a singsong tone.

**2 weeks later**

Back at the outdoor lounge, the same guy that Kyu was with that night could not believe his eyes. He's witnessing another guy with 11 girls with him, including that blue-skinned girl with platinum hair. That other guy just combined tokens on his grid and it sends aura into one of his girls.

"I told you my puzzles will get you laid." Kyu gloated.

With all the surprises going around, a random janitor was taking out the trash and he saw a bunch of purple broken hearts in one of the trashcans.

"What the hell are these supposed to be?" the janitor asked himself.

**The end**

* * *

**This story was inspired by a YouTube channel known as Dorkly, very entertaining channel. You guys should see their videos and subscribe to them.**


End file.
